(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a file folder rack for holding a plurality of file folders and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a vertical file folder rack for mounting on a wall and holding various sizes and shapes of files.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,030 to Evenson, an expandable modular wall file having identical pockets is disclosed. The pockets are placed one on top of the other and secured to a side of a wall for receiving files and the like therein. In U.S. Pat. D452,976 to Carpenter, a design of a panel wall organizer is illustrated for attaching to a wall. In U.S. Pat. D349,131 to Nystrom et al., stackable trays are shown adapted for mounting on a wall. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,704 to Stravitz, a file folder rack is illustrated having recesses at different heights for receiving files. In U.S. Pat. D495,007 to Stravitz, a multilevel sorter is described attached to a wall for holding files at different heights. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,127 to Alexander, a hanging file folder with support frame is described. This patent is an example of many issued patents related to hanging file folders for file drawers.
None of the above mentioned patents disclose or teach the unique features, objects and advantages of the subject vertical file folder rack as described herein.